Choushin
The Chousin or Choushin (超神, Super God) are a trio of immensely powerful goddesses responsible for the creation of the Universe in which Tenchi and his friends reside in the official continuity within the Tenchi Muyo! OVA series. The Chousin consists of Washu, Tsunami, and Tokimi. Introduction At some point, the sisters became aware of the possiblity of a higher-level entity than themselves. Just as Dr. Clay's robot Zero couldn't prove the existance of Tokimi when she saw her, the Chousin couldn't prove the existence of a being higher than they, nor could they create such a person. So the main goal for the Chousin is to find this omnipotent kami/God. Each sister took a different route in reaching this goal. Washu, chose to seal her godly powers and consciousness into three gemstones. She had no memories of anything prior to showing up at a monastery and then set out to learn everything that could be learned from scratch. With this approach, she hoped to find the kami, becoming the universe's greatest scientific genius in the process. Tsunami chose to conduct her experiments in the 3rd dimension as well. Using her own existence, she literally planted the seeds to create a new type of life - the Royal Trees of the Imperial Family of the planet Jurai. Possibly knowing that he would find her, the man who would become the first Emperor of Jurai stumbled upon a sleeping Tsunami who saw potential in him, the potential that a superior life form would be born from him. Thus, she gave him the seeds of the Royal Trees which became the greatest force in the galaxy, being the only entities that could generate the Light Hawk Wings. Tsunami swore to protect him and his descendants as the patron goddess of Jurai while she waited for the birth of princess Sasami whom she was destined to merge with, as well as the kami/God that the Chousin sought out...Tenchi. Tokimi followed the original plan and distorted and distorted the harmony they had created in the multiverse (the multiple dimensions of the universe). She did this to cause anomalies and abnormalities from which she hoped the kami would emerge. Z was the result of her actions and Tokimi took him as he was the greatest "potential" she'd found. Results Though each sister is successful in finding and/or creating beings that are capable of wielding their power, they have yet to truly discover the one who is even more powerful than they. Tenchi, is suspected to be this aforementioned being; his power barely tapped into by OVA 3, Tenchi might just be the very most powerful being in the OVA, as he is the avatar of an omnipotent god. The Counter-Actor Though the "Counter-Actor" is also a factor. The counter-actor is a being who is able to do battle with and even harm the Chousin, shown to strangle Tokimi. It is revealed that the counter-actor is actually Juraian Empress Misaki Jurai, the mother of Ayeka and Sasami, who somehow becomes this formidable being filled with rage who is a major threat to the Chousin and the universe. It is confirmed that Kami Tenchi is truly the only entity that can stop her. Not much else has been revealed about the counter-actor, so all else is left as loose ends. It is currently theorized that the Counter-Actor is the counterforce to the Choushin's lower dimensional presence. Even while the Choushin are sealed, there has to be a counterbalance to their lower dimensional force. The idea of a counterbalance is an interpretation based upon the term used and how series creator Masaki Kashijima has merged physics with Shinto and Buddhist beliefs. For every action, there must be an equal and opposite reaction. So, the Chousin's tampering must have resulted in a counteraction. Now this could have been misinterpreted and Misaki could be the counter to Tenchi (Ying and Yang, dark and light, male and female), but when Tenchi's godlike being state manifested, Misaki returned to "normal". So, it doesn't seem as if they're opposites. Also, Tokimi was aware of the existence of the counteractor. If she was the opposite of Tenchi, then it should've been equal to Tenchi, thus suitable for proving the Chousin's theory in the first place. Incidentally, there is no evidence of Misaki being hyperdimensional like the Chousin, so she might be a strictly lower-dimensional manifestation. Powers and Abilities The goddesses are omnipresent, virtually omniscient and omnipotent. Their vast powers have been blatantly shown more than once, such as when Tsunami attempted to attack Z, Tokimi got in her way and just from those two strikes colliding destroyed a vast number of stars in a galaxy. They are also capable of instantaneous movement or teleportation, such as when the three goddesses move from one point to another without so much as wasting one minute. They cannot be hurt by normal attacks, except those from a higher being than them, and appear in different sizes, such as in space, they appear at a much greater size than normal, while on Earth, the goddess trio are shown to be still larger than the others. They can also repair the space-time continuum and affect history greatly. They are some of the strongest beings in the Tenchi Muyo series, having far more destructive capabilities than normal and are immortal. In addition, they are older than the multiverse and are far above even the average gods. According to series creator Masaki Kashijima, Tokimi is currently the most powerful of the Chousin sisters, evident because she has the ability to cut both Washu and Tsunami off from their power. In OVA 3, it is revealed that Tokimi was in charge of limiting the Choushin's upper-dimensional power since they were operating in a lower dimension. This limiter could be removed in an emergency and since the limiter was removed at the end of OVA 3, it is unknown as to who is the most powerful. However, Tokimi is the Battle Master of the Choushin, so she is presumably the most capable in combat. Trivia * Out of all of the Choushin, Washu is the only Choushin to actually have a last name, which is Hakubi. * Washu is the oldest followed by Tsunami and Tokimi. In the Japanese version, Tokimi refers to Washu and Tsunami as "neesan", which is how a sibling in Japan would refer to their older sister. Also, Washu has three dots on her forehead as the oldest, Tsunami has two and Tokimi presumably has one. Category:Tenchi Muyo! characters